Bad Memories
by eskie02
Summary: Jack has only had two people care about him in his life. How far can you push someone before they slip into madness?
1. Chapter 1

The Napiers were not the richest family in town in fact they were what very low incomed, living in the dirtiest part of town in a run down one bedroom apartment. James was a lazy excuse of a man, there wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't drunk. He wanted nothing to do but to sit around and do nothing as his wife Debra. Her job was not something to be proud of but hey it in her eyes it is what paid the bills. She was a woman of the night scene and you could find her out on the local street corners. On some nights when James would drink until he was so out of it he that he took his rage out on his beautiful wife's face, those nights she was forced to wear an excessive amount of makeup to cover up he brusied face.

Debra always made sure she used protection when she was with her clients but she slipped up one afternoon with her husband after they had been fighting. She was scared to tell him that she was pregnant, She had secretly hoped that when he would somehow change his ways and become a better man. Wishful tinking because that never happened, in fact it just seemed to make him worst. When the baby was born James wanted nothing to do with him and would get angered by his constant crying.

"Will you shut that God damn thing up!" he shouted from his seat in the livingroom as the poor baby screamed at top of his lungs.

"Jesus James!" Debra sighed as she walked over carefully picking the baby up into her arms "You are no more than two feet away from him, the least you could do is pick him up."

"I never wanted that thing to begin with," he retorted "you were just being a whore when you got pregnant with it."

"How is getting pregnant from your own husband being a whore?" she asked rolling her eyes.

James quickly stood up and grabbed her by the hair "You are whatever I say you are... do you understand?"

Tears stung her eyes as he yanked her hair harded until she gave a weak nod. He smiled "Good girl."

xoxoxoxx

As the years past and Jack would become the victim of his father's rage and no matter how much his mother would beg for James not to hurt Jack he never listened. Even if the boy was sitting off in the corner playing with his broken toys too loudly, James out yell and smack him.

"SHUT UP!"

Little Jack would look up at his father and just stare at him before James brought back his hand and slap him across the face.

It hurt Debra to see her son going through this and she wanted out, to be free from him once and for all. So with her husband knowing she started saving money so that oneday soon her and Jack leave behind this monster of a man. She looked up to see James with a fist full of her young son's hair with his fist back ready to strike.

"JAMES...NO!" she shouted making the mistake of grabbing her husband's fist.

"HE NEEDS TO LEARN RESPECT!" He hissed before shoving the young child to the ground.

Jack tried to obey his father but it seemed whatever he did was not what James liked and then it 'SMACK!' right across his face. He hated when his mother left for work because he was forced to stay with his father and some nights James would invite his crummy friends over. It was those nights Jack dreaded the most.

"Come here boy," one of his Dad's shady friends said as he gestured for Jack to come to him.

Jack's eyes flashed towards his father who was glaring at him with cigar dangling from his mouth just daring the boy to refuse. Jack reluctantly walked towards the man who nodded and replied "That's a good boy."

When Jack was close enough the man grabbed him and just laid his cigar into the boy's exposed flesh. The other men inclueding his father laughed as he pulled away and dashed off to his corner of the room.

School was hell for the poor boy who dressed in old worn out clothes that were two sizes too big and there wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't bullied for it. He was nine years old when he met her. It was during lunch one day and Jack of course was sitting by himself on the far end of the playground eating the sandwich his mother had packed for when his bully Alex came over.

"What's up Jackie?" he asked in a mocking tone and giving the smaller boy a quick nudge "Eating your lunch?"

Jack just ignored him and turned away, this angered Alex " **FREAK!** " he hissed

"I'm not a freak," Jack said mumbled

A smile formed across the bully's face now that he had gotten the boy's attention "Did you say something?"

Nothing...

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he shouted as grabbed Jack by the shirt collar to pull him up.

Jack again said nothing.

Out of anger Alex knocked the sandwich out of Jack's hand and just stomped down on it.

Across the playground the new girl witnessed what was going on "MRS. BAILEY!" she shouted.

"What is it Ms Easman?" the teacher replied

"Look," she said pointing over at the place the two boys were.

Mrs. Bailey placed her hands on her hips and marched over "Mr. Cobalt!" she said in a stern tone

Alex quickly let go of Jack and turned towards the teacher and smiled "We were just playing,"

"I think you and I need to go see Principle Fynn," she said before leading Alex away but before he was out of sight he turned back and glared at Jack who was now holding his crushed sandwich.

"Are you alright?" the young girl asked as she walked over and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder causing him to flinch.

He quickly pulled himself away from her, he didn't know who this girl thought she was but he for sure did not want her touching him.

"My name is Isabel," she said sweetly

"Huh?" he asked tilting his head

"What's yours?" she asked

"Jack," he whispered

She smiled at him "Hello Jack!"

He continued to stare at her for a moment, he just could not figure out why she was being nice to him.

"Here," she said pulling out her own lunch box "you can have half of mine."

A crooked smiled formed on his face as he took a seat next to her and shared her lunch. She told him about her school before and how her daddy got a new job and hpw they had to move. Jack just listened to her, he found her interesting.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Ew...the new girl is hanging out with Jack the werido," the kids were tease

"Come on," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her and away from them.

"So what is your family like?" she asked as they walked back to class.

Jack stopped and looked down on the ground "Normal," he lied

She looked back at him and smiled "Okay."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

That evening Jack was at the table doing his homework while his mother was making supper for his father.

"Mom," he said looking up at her "I love you."

"I love you,too," she replied walking over to kiss the top of his head, "Now I have to go finish your father's dinner."

"Why does he hate us?" he found himself asking

"He doesn't hate us sweetie," she replied

Defending his father was something he could never figure out why his mother did it, there were so many times when he walked in and saw her covering up a bruise with her make up. His father knew many things and 'Love' was differently not one of them. Jack stared down at his homework for awhile thinking and it wasn't until he heard the apartment door swing open did he snap out of his train of thought.

"GODDAMN IT WOMAN!" his father yelled "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE SPICY SAUCE!"

"But James there is no spice in any of that," his mother tried to explain

"SO WHAT, YOU TRYING TO CALL ME A LIAR?"

"No I would never do that,"

Jack watched his father advanced his mother his hands tightening around her neck.

Before he stop himself the words had already escaped his mouth "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"You son of bitch!" he heard his father snarl as he released his wife and turned his attention towards his son

Jack felt his heart slamming against his chest as his father approached him eyes glaring and nostrils flaring.

"James... no," his mother pleaded but it was no use. James has already grabbed his son by the hair and was dragging him to the bedroom. Jack knew he was in trouble as he watched his father push the dresser against the door to stop his mother from stopping him.

"YOU GOT SOME NERVE!" he yelled

"I'm sorry," Jack said in a scared voice but his father paid no attention as he advanced his powerless son.

Ten minutes later James walked out of the room washed his bloody hands in the kitchen sink so his wife could see and ate his dinner like nothing had happened.

 **Okay so I decided to rewrite this story for the heck of it and besides I wasn't truly happy with how the other story was going so here is it enhanced...please leave a review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

After that night Jack had tried to stand up to his abusive father things just seemed to get worst. Jack often found himself trying to use his mother's makeup to cover up his father's artistic work. He did not want the others or worst his new friend to see him like this, they would surly make fun of him...even her."That bastard," he said in his head as he listened to his father beating his mother in the next room. Today sounded the worst so far as Jack closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds of his mother's cries.

"James please!" he heard her beg

He squeezed his eyes tighter as he listened to his mother's screams, he wished he could help but he was just too small and weak.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Jack?" Isabel asked waving her hand in front of his face to try and get his blinked his eyes and brought his attention to her, she smiled at him before repeating whatever she had just said. "I said, do you want to come with my family to the lake on Saturday?"

Jack was about to answer her when Alex came from behind and gave the smaller boy a big shove knocking him down on his knees.

"Leave him alone!" Isabel warned

"What's wrong Loser!" Alex smirked "You need you little girlfriend to fight your battles?"

Without warning Alex punched the smaller boy on side of his face where his father had hit him the night before.

"What the hell?" Alex asked as he stared down at his fist now smeared with makeup "You really are a freak."

Isabel let out a small gasp when Jack brought his face back up to reveal a small section of his bruised face. Alex started howling in laughter at the site of someone elses pain. Jack had to get out of there before the others came, he quickly turned and ran as far and as fast as his legs could take him. When he thought he was far enough away only then did he slow down. Once he thought he was alone he stopped "She hates me," he said in his head.

"Jack?" a familar voice asked

He was too ashamed to turn towards her so instead he kept his back to her.

"Who did that to you?" she asked stepping towards him

Jack said nothing to her as he felt her approach him.

"Why did they do that to you?" she asked finally stopping beside him.

"I deserved it," he mumbled

"I don't understand," she whispered

"WHAT'S NOT TO UNDERSTAND!" he snapped causing her to back away from him slightly.

Tears started to run down her face "Just go back to school," he replied before he started walking away from her again.

"What about you?" she called after him.

Again he said nothing

"Please don't go," she whispered "I'm scared."

It was then that Jack realized that she had followed him into a rough part of town and she probably had no clue where she was.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Each passing day the two of them hung out together the more a once sad and lonely boy would open up. For once in his life he felt comfortable when he was around her. She told him how someday she wanted to be a brilliant doctor like her mom and he told how he wished he could be famous. But all good things come to an end, he just wish it hadn't been so soon. It was on a day she invited him over to do homework together when he met her parents. Her mother Judy seemed nice offering the poor boy an afternoon snack but where ever he sat he had to sit on plastic.

"Can Jack stay for dinner?" Isabel asked her mother before taking a quick bite in to her cookie.

Before Jack had time decline Isabel's father Martin walked in, he stopped dead in tracks when he saw the scruffy boy standing in his home. Martin was a clean cut hair slicked back kind of guy, so you can imagine his surprise when he saw a dirty looking boy in his livingroom.

"Judy," he said calmly "can I talk to you in the kitchen."

His wife abided and followed her husband in to the kitchen. "What is a low life kid like that doing in our home?" he whispered

"He's our daughter's little friend... Dear," she replied giving him a small nervous smile.

"Friend?" he question "Oh we'll just see about that."

With that said he marched back out to the livingroom where the two kids stood. "ISABEL!" he scolded "Can I see you in the kitchen?"

Isabel looked at her father before reluctantly walking into the kitchen. "And you boy," he said pointing at Jack "outside."

Jack nodded as he quickly grabbed his homework and stuffed it into his bag. He went to wait out on the front porch, deep down he knew what was being said in the kitchen.

"I don't want you being friends with that kid anymore!" he father demanded "Do you hear me?"

"But why?" Isabel sobbed

"Because I said so!" he barked

"It's not fair!" she cried

"Let me tell you something Pumpkin," he replied calmly "nothing it life is fair."

Judy hated to see her daughter upset but she knew her husband was right, Kids like Jack were bad news and she wanted to protect her.

When Isabel joined Jack on the porch her lack of words were enough to tell him what he already knew.

"I'm sorry," she whispered trying to hold back her tears...

"It's okay," he whispered back "I understand."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxo

It felt weird seeing her knowing that the little bit of happiness he had with her was now gone. Jack was alone and it hurt like hell, even at home he was alone. His mother had started acting different towards him she was acting bit off when he got home from school, she failed to even noticed him as he walked in all scuffed up from his day at school. He walked into the kitchen where she stood staring at something that was not there.

"Mom," he whispered as he walked up to her but no answer came from her. He slowly extented his hand out to touch her and when he made contact she jumped.

"Jack?" she asked with cracked voice "What do you want?"

He looked at her with a concerned look "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she sighed "why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged his shoulders

She glanced up at him noticing his ripped clothes "Again?" she sighed "Your father is going to be upset."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table when his mother decided to break the news that she was leaving him.

"Are you fucking serious?" his father asked shooting her an angry stare from his seat across the table "Whore."

"THIS IS WHY I CAN'T STAY HERE ANYMORE!" she shouted holding back tears.

Jack watched as his father quickly stood up and advanced his mother.

"GET!" he hissed at Jack who did as he was told and went to the bedroom

"Don't you understand? I need to be happy," he heard his mother say as he approached the room.

"Oh I understand," he heard his father say before the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through out the apartment. Jack closed his eyes and tried to imagine being far away from there. The sound of the door slamming snapped his eyes wide open and the sound of heavy foot steps coming towards the door made him back up as far into his corner as he possibly could.

"WHORE!" his dad shouted as he bursted through the bedroom door. "SHE LEFT ME TO BE WITH ANOTHER MAN!"

Jack prayed his father would storm back out and not notice him there, he could see how angry he was. His heart sank when his father looked up at him "It's your fault!" he hissed "You're the reason she left."

Jack tried to back up further into the wall but that was impossible, instead he had his 6.1 father towering over him. The first punch felt like the many more that came before it but when his father refused to let up it became bad.

"I'm sorry!" he tried to sob but his father's fist busted his lip open. Jack tried to get away but tripped in the process and slamming his right eye on the corner of the nightstand, even with his son the ground James continued to beat the boy until he blacked out.

Jack woke up later stiff and unable to move, he tried sitting up but the room was spining. "She left us Jack," his father's voice said from the bed "including you. She's not coming back."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

About week later as Jack walked into the kitchen he was shocked to see a woman standing there "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Her name is Ginger-Snap," his father said walking in behind him

Jack glared at the woman as his father walked past him and over to her and planted his his lips onto hers, "Mom just left a week ago,"

"SHUT UP!" James hissed as he smacked his son across the face "you ungreatful little bastard."

Ginger seemed to like it when James smacked Jack because she was laughing in the background and squealing "Ooh do it again, my man is so strong."

'Strong?" Jack thought 'why because he can slap someone who is smaller then him.' "I HATE YOU!" Jack yelled as he rushed out the door and slamming it.

"YEAH WELL THAT MAKES US EVEN!" his father shouted back.

"You wait someday I'll make you pay," Jack said down low as he walked to the bus stop.

At school the other children made Jack feel even worse "Why Mommy? Don't go Mommy?" Alex mocked "I have to Jackie... I can't stand having a freak like for a son." Jack could feel his blood surging and before he knew it he had Alex down on the ground punching him all over. It wasn't until a teacher came rushing over did Jack stop and even then it took more than one person to get him off.

"Mr. Napier go to the Principle's office,"

Jack just stood there glaring at Alex who was crying from the bloody nose he got, a small smile formed across Jack's face he had never felt so good.

"Did you hear me Mr. Napier?" the teacher asked "I said you need to go see the Principle now."

In the Principle's office Jack paid no attention to what Mr. Fynn had to say, instead he kept his head down and stared at his hands

"Why did you do that Mr. Napier?" Mr. Fynn asked placing his folded hands on his desk

"He deserved it," Jack replied coldly as he continued to look at his hands

"Please focus Mr. Napier, this is a very serious matter."

"I already told you!" Jack snapped "he deserved it."

"One more outburst like that and you will be in even more trouble then what you are."

"Trouble," Jack laughed "I don't care what you do to me."

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU MISTER!" Mr. Fynn shouted standing up and slamming his hands down on his desk causing Jack to jump "Get out of my office."

Jack stood up and walked towards opened it and was about to walk out when Mr. Fynn spoke "Oh and Mr. Napier don't bother coming back to school for the rest of the week."

As Jack walked out of the office he came face to face with Isabel, she looked like she wanted to say something but was to afraid to. And that was the last he saw of her...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You're one stupid kid you know that," James said as they sat down for dinner that night "but you showed that you have balls, good job."

That night Jack laid awake thinking about how good it felt when he suddenly snapped gave that bully what he deserved and the look on his face afterwards was priceless. Jack fell asleep with a smile on his face.

xoxoxoxoxoxxo


End file.
